


Jealous Karma is best Karma

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, BoyxBoy, M/M, Nagisa better run, Passing Out, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Karma, Traffic Light System, bottom Nagisa, jealous Karma, jealousy sex, karma swears a lot, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Karma is jealous, And what better way to ease his mind than a couple of rounds of rough sex with his blue haired husband.
Relationships: Karma Akabane/Nagisa Shiota
Comments: 53
Kudos: 500





	Jealous Karma is best Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished reading killing stalking and my new favourite colour is Jesus Christ.
> 
> I’m pissed because I saved my work and planned to publish it today, but came back today to find it had all been DELETED. 
> 
> Whatever, I’m fine now.
> 
> This is my first smut so if it’s trash then.... yeah...  
If there are mistakes or errors, please don’t be afraid to tell me as long as it’s not rude.
> 
> Don’t say I didn’t warn you!

Karma Akabane was jealous. But not only jealous, oh no, he was also angry.

Karma looked over to his husband who was currently engrossed in a conversation with Kayano, then to the horny dipshits that were staring at him. He growled quietly, glaring daggers at the people staring at HIS Nagisa. If it weren’t for Nagisa, he would have been at home, snuggling into his blankets and sleeping the night away.

Perhaps if he had been more persistent in them not going to the stupid party, then maybe Nagisa would be with him, too. He had told himself that no matter what Nagisa said or did, he wouldn’t give in, he would be strong. But no. He was weak. The second Nagisa pecked him on the lips and made the face that he knew Karma loved, karma was hooked, he just couldn’t say no. He blamed his irresistible husband for it all.

And that, was the reason why karma was sipping champagne in a suit, surrounded by snobby old men and women (some whom were looking at Nagisa a little too intently) and wishing he were somewhere else. Karma looked over to his husband once again, and felt his heart get struck by love for the millionth time he had looked at Nagisa that night. Nagisa looked absolutely delicious, and Karma was pretty sure Nagisa knew it too, with the way Nagisa was laughing and tucking his hair behind his ear in a way that didn’t look so innocent to Karma. It was as if the blunette was teasing him.

Karma took one more look at the drooling elders before setting down his glass on a nearby table and walking up to his husband, a clear goal in mind.

Nagisa knew he was in trouble the second Karma had passed behind him, his hand subtly squeezing his butt as he passed. Yeah, he was in BIG trouble. Nagisa gulped, shuddering at the thought of receiving a punishment from his husband.

He quickly pushed that to the back of his mind, though, and decided that it would be best for both him and his mental state to not think about it and to instead continue his conversation with Kayano, albeit with less enthusiasm he had before. Nagisa was painfully aware of the eyes that were on him, but decided not to pay any attention to them. Everyone here knew he was married, so they weren’t going to try anything... ...right?

Now on the road, Nagisa was waiting patiently as Karma drove smoothly. He couldn’t deny the tension in the car, nor the arousal that was slowly making itself present. Nagisa settled to rubbing his thighs together, hoping to relieve some pain from the growing bulge in his pants and to create some friction but stopped when Karma laid a hand on his thigh.  
Without looking away from the road, Karma uttered a single word.

” Don’t”.

Usually, Nagisa would try to fight back, or at the very least answer back, but that one word held so much weight over him that he decided to keep his mouth shut and just do as his husband bid. When they finally got home, Karma silently got out of the car and entered their house, Nagisa right behind him.

Both men took of their shoes and coats, keeping the silence. Nagisa walked forward, intending to start getting changed and collapse onto bed, but before he could even reach the stairs, he was thrown roughly onto the wall before having lips press against his firmly. He let out a muffled squeak as Karma began untucking his shirt and putting his cold hands on his bare skin.

Karma detached their lips and began unbuttoning Nagisa’s shirt, then slid his hands down to the bulge in Nagisa’s pants. “W-What are- “Nagisa began but was cut off by Karma kissing him again.  
“The only thing you’ll be saying is my name, I’ll make sure of that” Karma whispered huskily in Nagisa’s ear, making his erection leak with pre-cum. How Nagisa knew? He could feel his boxers getting wet. And with how close karma was to his body, he was sure he had noticed.

Karma kissed him again, only this time, Nagisa gave in and kissed back just as firmly, but knew that even with him kissing back, he wouldn’t be able to win against Karma. He was a sadist not only on the battlefield (his company, though Nagisa used the word battlefield because wherever he looked, little traps were placed around so that karma’s employees would either have to dodge them or get caught in them) but also in bed. Karma’s word was law when it came to sex, and Nagisa had to learn that the hard way.

He openly shuddered, remembering the last time he disobeyed Karma and had received a rather fierce punishment. He still had the bruises. Karma quickly picked Nagisa up, Nagisa’s legs going to wrap around his waist, and made his way to their shared bedroom, where he threw Nagisa down on the bed and disappeared from the blunette’s vision. When he came back, he had two belts in his hand.

“Strip”.

Nagisa didn’t need to be told twice. When he was fully naked, Karma crawled on top of him and tied his wrists to the head of the bed. He tightened them so much, that Nagisa was sure that by the end of this session, they would be bruised and raw.

Nagisa wondered if Karma was going to use any of the toys that they had stashed away but was pulled from that thought when he felt Karma stroke his cock almost lovingly. Karma stoked up and down, relishing in the lewd face and tiny mewls his husband was making. He swore Nagisa could get him off with his voice alone. Karma was almost tempted to make love to Nagisa right then and there.

But he stopped himself. He was jealous, angry even, and he had promised himself to fuck Nagisa so hard he would be seeing stars. And so, he decided to pick up the pace. Karma stuck out his tongue and slid it over the slit of Nagisa’s cock, making him whine for more. Karma smirked before taking the whole thing at once.

Nagisa let out a scream at the feeling of Karma’s mouth on him, his hips bucking so that Karma would take more, but to his dismay, Karma pulled away before he could take all of it.  
“Tsk tsk, so impatient. Sorry Nagisa, but we’re going at MY pace” Karma chuckled lightly before a sinister grin crept on his face, “Unless you want to force me to take it?”.

Nagisa immediately knew what Karma meant by that. Karma loved to be in control during sex, and if he wasn’t, even for a second, he would get violent. The last time Karma had said that to the blunette, Nagisa took him up on that offer, but soon found out Karma’s true intention. He nearly had his dick bitten off!

Nagisa quickly shook his head no, making Karma’s sinister grin turn into a smile once again and making him take Nagisa in again. Nagisa gasped but didn’t try to force Karma again. This made Karma happy it seemed, as he began taking it all the way to the base and started sucking him off faster.

Nagisa groaned as he felt a familiar knot form in his stomach. “G-gonna cum” He panted out, his tongue sticking out.

Karma continued sucking him off, before pulling away with a pop sound. A whine of discontent left Nagisa’s mouth at the lack of pleasure before his breath hitched when karma slid his tongue over his slit once again.

That was enough to send him over the edge. Nagisa screamed as he orgasmed, his body convulsing as his face contorted at the pleasure. Karma began cleaning Nagisa up (with his tongue of course), making the blue haired male jerk slightly. Nagisa tried to pull Karma off of his cock, the over sensitivity making him squirm uncomfortably, but to no avail. He was still weak from his recent orgasm, and his hands were still bound to the headboard.

When he tried bucking his hips, it just made Karma take in more, so he stopped that immediately. Once Karma was finished, he stood up and gasped at the sight before him. Nagisa was laying on the bed, his wrists now red from him rubbing at them, his beautiful body and cute face tainted with his own cum, and his breathy pants filling their shared bedroom. He looked beautiful, magnetic even. Karma loved Nagisa all of the time, when they’re at work, when they are cuddling, even when they aren’t in the same room but still in each other line of sight... but this side of Nagisa never failed to turn him on.

He hastily undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, the actions making Nagisa smile. He knew what was about to come, and he couldn’t wait. Once Karma’s tie and shirt was off, he leaned down, capturing Nagisa’s lips with his and kissed him passionately. Nagisa knew what this meant. It meant he was sorry for what was about to happen, and that he was in no way the one he was angry with. Nagisa melted into the kiss once more, making sure to savour it. He knew that this would be the last kiss he would be receiving till Karma had let out all of his frustration, and who knew how long that would take.

The red haired male left Nagisa’s lips and began trailing down to his neck and finding the sweet spot that made Nagisa squirm beneath him. He sucked on it harshly as he undid his belt and took off his trousers and boxers. Once he was fully naked, he let go of Nagisa’s now bruised neck, took a hold of his cock, that was red and swollen, and pressed it against Nagisa’s hole.  
“A-aren’t you- hah- going t-to prepare me?” Nagisa whispered, barely managing to speak coherent words.

“Not today.” Karma muttered, rubbing himself against his husband.

Nagisa’s eyes widened, barely making out what his husband had just informed him. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it without prep before, but it always hurt like a bitch. And they always at least put a little bit of lube to ease the pain. But not today. Karma was going raw; the only lube was Nagisa’s arousal and cum. Just like any other time they did it without prep, it hurt like hell.

Nagisa could feel Karma’s cock spreading him open, and even though he could feel the burn of pain from it all, he was happy to finally have what he wanted. Karma moaned as he bottomed out in Nagisa, the male in question giving out a shrill squeak. Tears pricked the blue eyed male’s eyes, one running down his cheek.

Karma noticed and quickly kissed it away, before looking at Nagisa with question. “Colour?” The male asked quietly.

“G-green” Nagisa gasped out.

A smile broke out on Karma’s face before he started moving, his cock driving deep into his husband’s tight hole. Nagisa moaned as the sweltering pain started to turn to unimaginable pleasure. If there was one thing karma was good at, it was making him feel good. Karma was going at a moderate pace, but soon started to speed up as he remembered why he was feeling so frustrated that night. As he remembered more and more of the unpleasant events that took place, the more he sped up, till he was literally pounding Nagisa into the bedsheets with everything he had.

With every thrust, Nagisa could feel karma’s thick cock bury into him. Once he brushed Nagisa’s prostate, the blue eyed male screamed with undeniable pleasure.

“how dare they... how dare they... HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!” Karma shouted as he fucked Nagisa, “HOW FUCKING DARE THEY LOOK AT MY NAGISA IN SUCH A LEWD WAY! ILL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL, YOUR MINE, YOU GOT THAT NAGISA? MINE MINE MINE!”. Karma grabbed Nagisa’s hips, driving him deeper and deeper until he was full on abusing Nagisa’s poor prostate.

Nagisa couldn’t stop moaning and panting at how good it felt. The pain was completely gone now, and all Nagisa could hear was the load whines that were his. Karma’s Loud complaining was background noise, Nagisa didn’t even pay it any attention.

It felt so good. He wanted more, more mo- Karma suddenly switched to a slower pace, making Nagisa’s look at him in confusion. “I know that look on your face Nagi, it means you couldn’t care less about anything but my cock grounding inside of you. Usually, I wouldn’t mind, but I want you to listen to every single word I say. But don’t worry, we can continue as long as you know you’re mine” Karma smirked, “WHO’S ARE YOU NAGISA?!”

“YOURS”

“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?”

“YOU KARMA, I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU!”

“Good” Karma laughed before he picked back up the pace. A vibrant crimson was on both men’s cheeks as they both moaned from the immense pleasure, but karma, forever the sadist, began going slow once again.

“Wha-?”

“Beg”

That one word was the thing that made Nagisa snap out of his lust induced trance and stare at his husband incredulously. “You want me to what?” Nagisa asked.

Karma chuckled once more before answering, “beg."

No way was Nagisa going to beg to be fucked. He wasn’t some eager slut who lived off of their partner’s cock. He was more than that. He was going to stand his ground. He wasn’t going to give in, no matter how good it felt. He was going to-

“Please.” He mewled quietly.

‘Fuck you, body’ Nagisa cursed as he began grinding himself on karma’s cock but groaned when he pulled out.

“I can’t hear you Nagisa, could you speak up?” Karma smiled.

“PLEASE!” Nagisa screamed right in karma’s ear but the other male seemed unaffected by it.

“Hmm” Karma pretended to be in thought for a moment before chuckling, “not good enough”. 

’What is this guy playing at?’ Nagisa thought to himself.

“Well, if you’re not going to give me what I want, then I guess I’ll just leave” karma said as he got up and began walking towards the door.

No way. Was Karma actually going to leave him here, tied to the headboard, cum literally dripping from his hair, and craving the feel of his cock pumping in him? 

But he was. Nagisa saw him start to pull down the handle. He knew he meant it. And he’d be darned if he let karma walk away

”Karma~” Nagisa’s whispered in a sultry voice, making the redhead stop in his tracks.

”Please."

Karma turned and began walking towards Nagisa once more, crawling over him when he finally got to the bed.

”What do you want?” Karma whispered breathlessly.

”You” Nagisa whimpered, “Please, I need you, I need your cock. I need that sweet, thick cock buried deep inside me, pounding me until I can’t see straight. Please, please, please, I need it. I can’t survive without it. Please KARMA” Nagisa began shouting desperately, “POUND MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT, SCREW ME TILL I CAN’T WALK FOR A FUCKING WEEK, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM UNTIL IM STUFFED FULL! FUCK ME, FU-!”

Nagisa was cut off by Karma slamming into him, making him gasp. Karma was done playing games. He pounded Nagisa over and over again, hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Both of their moans filled the room, until Karma’s began to get louder, and his thrust slowly sloppier but still maintaining their pressure.

Nagisa knew this meant karma was close; He was too.

“T-together?” Nagisa asked.

”Together!” Karma agreed.

Karma thrusted into Nagisa a few more times before spilling into him. Nagisa gave a shout as he cummed too. The feeling of orgasming while being stuffed full of cum was too much for Nagisa. It was just too much…

Karma lazily pumped his cum into Nagisa before pulling out and collapsing on the smaller man. His pants filled the room before he looked at Nagisa lovingly. 

He had passed out from the sheer pleasure, and that made karma swell with pride. He gently kissed Nagisa’s cheek before cleaning him up, untying the belts and wrapping the covers around both of their bodies. 

“I love you, Nagi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t like the story then tell me what I could have done differently, but don’t be a dick about it.


End file.
